


Crazies in the Carnival

by WriterOfThought



Series: Imagination Exercise- 5 songs [1]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, The Devil's Carnival (2012), Weird Al Yankovic (Musician)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfThought/pseuds/WriterOfThought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another crazy patron for the Devil's Carnival, only this one seems to be unable to learn his lesson, or even tell you his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazies in the Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to create a little imagination exercise for myself. The rules go as such:
> 
> Take a playlist that has AT LEAST 3 different artists on it. Put it on shuffle. Take the first five songs that play, but no artist can appear more than twice. Take those songs, and combine them. NOT JUST THE TITLES! Use the story the songs tell.
> 
> My five songs were (in this order)
> 
> 1\. Grace For Sale (Devil's Carnival)  
> 2\. We Prick You (David Bowie)  
> 3\. DJ (David Bowie)  
> 4\. Devil Take the Hindmost (quartet) (Love Never Dies) in my defense, the songs were VERY catchy. The story was highly lacking in everything.  
> 5\. Albuquerque (Weird Al)
> 
>  
> 
> This is the result.

You thought a carnival set in Hell couldn't get any crazier, right?  
Wrong.  
Before we get into WHAT exactly happened below, let's determine what got him there in the first place.  
In reality, it all started as the result of two completely separate stories clashing into each other. But rather than get the specifics, let's just keep things short and simple.  
You have the crazy mother from New York whose goals revolved around whether or not a woman would sing, with her daughter, Megan, who is trying to finally get away from her mother's influence and get noticed by the man she perceives as either a father figure or a lover. Nobody's really sure which one. Not even her.  
Then you have this little lunatic in Albuquerque, who thinks that it's the greatest place on Earth. Let's just pray he doesn't discover Disneyworld and bring his special batch of crazy to it. He's THAT BAD! And to think, it all started because of sauerkraut....  
Anyway, this ticking crazy bomb is the kind that takes everything out of proportion. Divorced his wife over subscriptions to something or other, had a life long dream of working minimum wage, and went to crazy extremes to achieve meaningless goals, even I can't figure out what the hell is wrong with this guy. HE BOUGHT A BOX OF WEASELS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! After he got fired from his part-time job, nobody else in Albuquerque would hire him. They'd all heard about his insanity.  
The only person he didn't take literally was himself. He had to move to New York after an incident with a starving man resulted with the hungry fellow bleeding to death on a sidewalk because of a bite to his jugular vein. Our little lunatic changed his identity, and became a disc jockey who went by the name of Wat I. Play. Over time, he'd forgotten his real name and went by Wat.  
One day, as luck would have it Wat eventually met Megan. She could see the insanity in him quite easily, as she had been through insanity before, thanks in no small part to her mother. It went away after she got out of her mother's influence, but she could now easily tell who was on the edge of reality, and who was past the event horizon. She pitied him, poor girl.  
She started a relationship with him, thinking that she could bring him back to sanity. He was only vaguely aware of the relationship, and he didn't even realize that it was supposed to be a romantic one. He continued his crazy ways, and she never stopped believing that he would get better with her influence.  
One day, he snapped again. One sarcastic remark caused him to saw a man's arms and legs off with a chainsaw. That was when poor little Megan realized she couldn't help him anymore. She called the police to arrest him. When he heard about that, he did the only thing that made sense in his twisted mind: tracked her down, kidnapped her, tied her up, and stranded her in an alley at night, not without a few serious, open wounds for good measure. The police found her in time to get her to a hospital.  
When the police caught Wat, he made certain that he wouldn't go down without a fight. The report from Megan's call proved that he was dangerous, and it got to the point where the police had no choice but to shoot him down.  
That's how he ended up here.

Now I'm used to the sinners not learning from their punishments. That's normal. But this guy is something else. We try to punish him, and he starts going on with things that don't even relate to what he's being punished for!  
“I'd rather be fucking my girlfriend,” was his usual response.  
We tried to get him to understand what he was being punished for. No luck. He just continued rambling.  
When the one who was punishing him started getting lip from him, I lost it.  
“You will tell the truth,” my beautiful Broken Doll said to him as she pushed needles into his skin.  
“I am telling the truth, bitch!” he said. “Truthfully, I'd rather be fucking my girlfriend. There's no 'lesson' to be learned from that.”  
“Look, bud,” I snapped at him. “You WILL show respect to my carnies. Even if you disagree with them!” That's when I decided to take matters into my own hands. I grabbed the longest needle I found, and pierced it through his entire forearm, as slowly and as painfully as I could.  
“This is what brought you here!” I shouted at him. “This is why you are in Hell! These needless outbursts of violence because of offhanded remarks!” At that point, I had gotten a second needle through his other arm.  
“I still don't get the point of all of this,” he said.  
“I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU, DAMMIT!” I said as I pushed a needle through each of his fingers simultaneously.  
To this day, he still hasn't learned.


End file.
